


New Material podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker tries out his new material on Bruce. Basically, Bruce/Joker phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Material podfic

**Title: New Material**  
 **Author:**[](http://aheadofthecurve.livejournal.com/profile)[ **aheadofthecurve**](http://aheadofthecurve.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:**[](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cyranothe2nd**](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:** 24 minutes  
 **Pairing:**  Batman/Joker  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Warnings:** TDK-ish characterisation. Mentions of necrophilia, murder and violence from Joker (he's a charmer).  
 **Summary:**   _Joker tries out his new material on Bruce. Basically, Bruce/Joker phone sex._  
[text](http://batmanjoker.livejournal.com/672407.html?view=5300887#t5300887)  
[audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/New%20Material.mp3)


End file.
